¿Puedo dormir contigo?
by Talia43
Summary: Después de un día lleno de sustos y acción una tortuga va al cuarto de su hermano temperamental para pedirle algo muy importante.


Hola jovenes ninjas. Os traigo un pequeño fic sobre...( ruido de tambores del ejército) Raph y Mikey. Y lo prometido es deuda. Ya tengo un fic sobre Leo y el cap. número 6 de un oscuro secreto. Estoy en procedimiento con el de Donnie e intentaré no incluir a Mikey por que estaréis hartos de que esté presente en todo. Bueno que me enrrollo como siempre nos leemos abajo y que empiece el show. *Por cierto, es posible que este fic sea un poquiiiiiito corto.

Disclaimer:las tortugas ninja no me pertenece sino que son propiedad de sus creadores y de nickelodeon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era casi la una de la madrugada en NY. Toda la guarida estaba en total silencio y oscuridad. Todos estaban acostados y durmiendo en sus cuartos. Raphael estaba en su habitación durmiendo y roncando como una motosierra como decían sus hermanos, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió despacio. Una sombra bajita entro con cautela y cerró la puerta despacio para no hacer ruido. Fue caminando despacio hasta la cama de Raph y trató de despertarlo.

-Raph- lo sacudió-, Raph...

-Eeehhh... Mikey?

Raph abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de su hermano mirándolo fijamente y con una expresión de terror.

-Raph, puedo dormir contigo? Es que no puedo dormir solo.- preguntó bajito, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien más lo oyera.

Raph se sentó y miró a su hermano.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó frotándose el ojo derecho.

-Tuve una pesadilla- Raph iba a quejarse cuando Mikey habló-. Dos veces.

Raph miró la cara gacha de Mikey y suspiró mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarlo sentarse. Éste se sentó a su lado y se quedó así. Raph miró a Mikey y aunque estuviera oscuro podía ver su cara de asustado. Esos ojos azules con una mirada perdida de miedo. Sin mencionar que temblaba. Su labio inferior se movía un poco. Raph sintió pena por él y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo derecho.

-Venga cabeza hueca, dime que te pasa. Estoy contigo.- dijo con suavidad.

-Es que...- suspiró- soñé que las ardillanoides volvían a la guarida y me llevaban por el túnel (*no sé cómo se llama eso pero es cuando Mikey tira a las ardillanoides al final del episodio). Y esta vez no salía- empezó a temblar fuerte-. Y... estabais ahí al final y os veía alejaros. Veía como me alejaba y cada vez estaba más lejos. Quería salir del agua y no podía. Cada vez estaba más borroso y os perdía. Vosotros intentabais correr y ayudarme pero no llegábais. No podía salir y lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas. Y era lo mismo en la siguiente pero esta vez no estabais. Estaba solo y me iba por la alcantarilla. Os llamaba pero no veniais. Me agarraban del cuello y me llebaba la corriente. Me intentaba librar y no...no podía. Estaba solo. Yo...yo...

Mikey se juntó con Raph y luchó para no llorar, no quería parecer un completo miedica. Raph sólo lo abrazó y Mikey se calló. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Raph y se quedó así, callado.

-Mikey, siempre estaremos contigo, y no dejaremos que te pase nada, al igual que sé que tú siempre estarás ahí con nosotros, como hoy. Nos salvastes de tres mutantes gigantes, estuviste genial. Como aquella vez con las avispas. Lograstes crear el antídoto tú solo y nos salvastes de ser devorados por ellos mismos. Y sé que si vuelven otra vez los volverás a vencer. No tengas miedo de una estúpida pesadilla porque eres capaz de hacer cosas increíbles- decidió poner un poco de risa-. No tantas como yo obviamente pero por ahí.

Mikey se rió ante ese comentario de su hermano. Eso alegró a su hermano. Él simplemente se tumbó junto con Mikey y se taparon con la manta. Raph estaba con los ojos cerrados para dormir cuando escuchó la voz de Mikey.

-Gracias.

Abrió los ojos y vio la imagen de su hermano durmiendo haciéndose bolita para dormir al lado de Raph. Su cara desprendía una paz que nadie se lo imagina. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba su bandana. Se la quitó con cuidado y la dejó en el suelo. Con sus protecciones no podía hacer nada porque si se lo intentaba quitar seguramente se despertaria. Se volvió a acostar y le salió una sonrisa en la cara cuando escuchó un susurro de Mikey.

-Te quiero Raph.

Cerró los ojos y susurró:

-Yo también te quiero hermanito.

Y los dos se quedaron dormidos juntos, aunque Raph lo negaría al día siguiente si Mikey lo mencionaba, cosa que no hizo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vale vale es bastante corto. Para recompensaros subiré el de Leonardo en un rato. Espero que os haya gustado mucho las historias de mi imaginación (creo que mi imaginación y mi mente sería igual a la se Mikey). Mañana subiré un oscuro secreto como toca. Y bueno nos leemos en la siguiente escritura y os mando un gran booyakasha!


End file.
